


Lightning in a Bottle, Tender in My Arms

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Poetry, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Present Tense, Prose Poem, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stolen Moments, Teasing, Tenderness, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Touchy-Feely, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: It’s rare that it happens and it’s annoying when it does, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything as Harry falls into his arms. So he could feel him, breathe him, hold him like the world — forget that mornings do exist while moments last forever. Because Tom Marvolo Riddle wants to sleep a little longer and having Harry right beside him makes the minutes even better. So he’s knitting all his limbs into the seams of his partner, burying his cheek into the crook of a shoulder, and he’s mumbling a bit of nonsense that only this lion will ever hear.He’s asking him to stay and like a vow, he hears,“I will.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Chasing Covers & Finding You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100486
Kudos: 34





	Lightning in a Bottle, Tender in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **A birthday present, from:** Me!   
>  **To:** Me!
> 
> ~  [ paired music for reading ](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/post/644460991427526656/headphones-recommended-style-a-soft-cello)

_ ‘Please’  _ — it’s a verb, it’s a phrase, it’s common courtesy; it’s a request, it’s a plea, it’s the rarest word from those lips — whispered so he could hear it above the rustling of their bed, above the skimming down his shoulder and the limbs wrapped around him. Tighter than a python since Tom has a hold of him; that no matter which way he may wiggle, he’ll just sink further into this man. Until he’s swallowed within his being and is like a fire in that pit, until there’s no way of distinguishing where either of them will end: that’s the kind of struggle Harry finds himself as he’s trying to leave the bed. And unfortunately for others and for the plans he had ahead, they’ll have to wait until this _ reptile _ has been nuzzled and well-fed. Because there were no other words to describe him whenever Tom was like this:  _ this  _ affectionate,  _ this  _ cuddly,  _ this  _ selfish in his own way.

As he holds him like a part of him and prompts Harry to stay, with both his arms and his legs meeting at the juncture of his waist; as he noses through his hair and breathes who he is, as if the latter were a cup of coffee he was sipping while in bed; and as he squeezes the bits of him and roams near his neck, delighted that he caught a bolt of lightning in his hands. Because often, you’ll hear that it never strikes twice. But for Tom, he’s rather lucky — it strikes him every day of his life, on the hour and to the next if he has Harry by his side. So he intends to keep at it and to hold him for just as long, savoring every moment until it’s time to let go. And that’s a struggle in its own right, what with the end coming close, when he feels him wiggle from the blanket and the bottle of his own arms. And there’s a reach, there’s a fumble, there’s a  _ tap-tap  _ for his glasses and when Harry finds them before Tom does, he’s already slipping from the mattress.

But as he sits there on the edge, toes ghosting along the carpet and while swallowed in a button-up that had Tom written all over it, he’s not leaving until he does this — until he strolls with his hands. Meandering towards his partner and striking lightning beneath his lips because he’s thumbing at the softness only ever meant for him, a softness he’ll like for breakfast if Tom will like to join him. And Harry could prepare him some scrambled eggs if a kiss alone isn’t enticing and perhaps, maybe he will when Tom feigns his lack of interest. But his eyes tell another story and they’re glinting when Harry meets them. And so with fingers as they’re digging with where he slept hours before, it’s no brainer that at this moment, breakfast-in-bed has been served.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and for all the support during these past two months. The tomarry fandom really opened their arms to this latecomer, and I’ve had a blast just sharing sweet and introspective works with all of y’all~  **:3c**


End file.
